


Loneliness

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A boy feels lonely, Could be seen as platonic, Just tagged the pairing bc, M/M, Patton comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Tendrils of loneliness ensnare Logan’s thoughts, blocking out all other thought. His chest begins to ache, the desire to seek out contact filling him. This happens whenever the logical side locks himself away to work for too long, but it hadn’t been that long - at least, that’s what he thought.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to repost all my old Sanders Sides stuff, I'm back with this cute little thing ^^ This was originally posted on April 1st, 2018.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Tendrils of loneliness ensnare Logan’s thoughts, blocking out all other thought. His chest begins to ache, the desire to seek out contact filling him. This happens whenever the logical side locks himself away to work for too long, but it hadn’t been that long - at least, that’s what he thought.

Logan sighs, pushing away the schedule he was working on. He’s already planned far into the next few weeks, consumed with making sure that Thomas has enough free time to take care of himself while still having enough time to do everything else.

It’s illogical, feeling this lonely while being close to the other sides. It’s illogical, sure, but that doesn’t negate the feelings. As much as it pains him to do so, and as much as he worries that it’ll bother one of the other sides, he’s going to have to seek someone out and soon, lest the loneliness consumes him.

So, with another sigh and a quick adjustment of his glasses, Logan stands and leaves the familiarity of his room. A quick analysis of the sights and sounds of the mindscape tell him that it’s late at night, which is even worse. If he has to wake someone for this, he’ll feel even more like he’s bothering them.

His stomach growls, demanding to be fed since it has been several hours since one of the sides brought him food. It’s usually Patton, the moral side not wanting to see any of his fellow sides go for too long without food.

Logan treads down to the kitchen and opens the fridge, stopping when he sees some leftovers along with a sticky note from Patton stating that it’s for Logan. The logical side lets a small smile spread across his face and he heats up the food.

He devours it quickly and cleans the dishes, knowing Patton will appreciate the gesture. Logan then stops to decide which side he’s willing to disturb right now. Roman wouldn’t be the best choice, as he would be annoyed at the logical side’s waking him up, though Logan knows that Roman would still offer to help if asked.

Virgil would be a good choice, but from the silence that Logan can hear, he figures that the anxious side is getting some much-deserved sleep, so it’d be best not to disturb him.

That leaves Patton. The moral side is always willing to take care of one of his fellow sides and would be the least upset with Logan waking him up. Patton did say that if Logan ever needed him, he was welcome in his room, no matter what time it is.

And thus, Logan now decides to take him up on that offer. He taps his knuckles lightly against the door before opening it, peering into the room. He spies Patton on his bed, a set of knitting needles in his hands.

“Hiya, Lo. Need anything?” Patton says with a soft smile.

Logan nods, stumbling into the room, “I am sorry to bother you, Patton, but may I stay in here for a little while?”

“Of course, you’re always welcome.” Patton pats the bed beside him and Logan walks over, sitting down beside him.

Patton goes back to knitting, letting Logan decide whether or not they’ll talk. Logan doesn’t speak. Instead, he hesitantly leans against Patton’s side, resting his head on the moral side’s shoulder.

For a few minutes, the only sounds are their combined breathing and the needles. Logan slowly relaxes as the warmth of Patton’s presence suffuses through all the lonely feelings, banishing them as a light banishes shadows.

Logan smiles softly and nestles a bit further into Patton, finding himself tired now that he’s allowed himself to relax. Patton says nothing, merely finishing up what he’s working on and setting it to the side.

“Do you want to stay in here?” Patton asks, even though it’s pretty obvious by the way Logan’s almost clinging to him. Logan nods and Patton slides off the logical side’s glasses and setting them on his nightstand along with his own.

Logan clings to him as he shifts them to where they’re lying side by side. Patton wraps his arms around the smaller side and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Logan’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Lo. Sweet dreams.” Patton whispers and Logan smiles, a light blush on his face.

“Goodnight, Patton. Thank you.” Patton hums in lieu of giving a proper response and it isn’t long before they fall asleep, Logan no longer feeling alone now that he’s in Patton’s arms.


End file.
